Personal Combat Training
by Jooles34
Summary: Jack and Ianto undertake some personal combat training together. But it doesn’t take long for the combat and training to fall by the wayside, until they are just left with “personal”. M/M slash.


_**AN**__ – This chapter fits in after chapter 8 of my fic _Vortex Manipulated_, but stands alone and can be read without knowing that story. But try it; you never know, you might like it! This is for the lovely dedicated readers of that fic._

Jack and Ianto were now alone in the shooting range, standing in the middle of the soft mats spread on the floor.

Jack turned to Ianto with a wicked grin on his face.

"What do you say we make the training a little more interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Strip combat training!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"If you get pinned by the other one for a count of three then you have to remove an item of clothing."

Ianto tried to look exasperated at Jack's constant attempts to turn anything to sex, but the grin crept onto his face anyway. He did a mental count; trousers, boxers, shirt, tie, waistcoat. He looked at Jack. Trousers, boxers, shirt, undershirt.

"We'll have to include your braces as an item to make it even and we should start without shoes and socks."

Jack's grin became broader. "You are such a stickler for rules. And I _do_ like it. Winner is the last one to still have clothes on."

Jack and Ianto grinned at each other. They didn't need to clarify what the winner would get as their prize.

Footwear removed they circled each other on the mats, both stooped slightly, arms ready, weight shifting onto their back legs. Ianto stepped forward as if to grab at Jack, but pulled back too late and the older man grasped his arm, spun him around and pushed an arm up his back. Ianto stilled, letting Jack count to three. The hand on his wrist loosed and he turned back to face Jack, who was grinning.

"Tie."

Grudgingly Ianto raised his arms and pulled off his tie. With uncharacteristic abandon, he threw it into the corner. Wordlessly he crouched back into a fighting position and started to circle opposite Jack once more. Again he moved as if to grab Jack and Jack once more used the move to his advantage; this time, adding extra spin and throwing Ianto face down on the mat.

Straddling Ianto Jack again raised his arm behind his back and pinned him for a count of three.

"This is almost too easy. Waistcoat."

Ianto hid a grin and got up as soon as he was released. He turned to face Jack in the middle of the mats and slowly undid his waistcoat, before peeling it off and sending it into the same direction as his tie. Jack was already starting to breathe a little heavier in anticipation and lust was in his eyes. One more ought to do it, thought Ianto.

Steeling himself, Ianto tried his best to look pissed off and moved towards Jack again. Once more Jack easily caught him. He spun him around and locked an arm around the young man's neck, his other arm, snaking around his waist. Jack pulled Ianto close to his body and counted to three in a breathy voice next to Ianto's ear. Ianto put his hands up to grab the arm around his neck. Jack's skin was warm and he could trace the outlines of the muscles in his arm.

Ianto could feel Jack's hardness pressing against him and heard the lust in his voice as he counted. The arm around his throat remained, but Jack's other hand moved down his body and started to un-tuck his shirt from his trousers. Ianto felt his own breathing start to quicken as Jack kept him pressed back against him.

Jack worked his hand back up Ianto's body, unbuttoning his shirt almost unbearably slowly. Ianto shivered slightly as Jack's hands brushed against his skin, aware of Jack's other arm still crooked around his neck.

"Cufflinks." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear. Jack's free hand continued to trace patterns on the skin of his chest, occasionally brushing oh so teasingly over sensitive nipples, as Ianto took off his cufflinks and slipped them into his pocket.

The arm dropped from around his neck now and Jack pulled Ianto's shirt off his shoulder and threw it onto the steadily growing pile of Ianto's clothes.

Ianto turned to look at Jack. The other man's eyes had turned dark with lust and he watched him staring at his now half naked body. Ianto grinned to himself. Jack was right, this _was_ too easy.

The pair began to circle each other once more. Ianto could tell that Jack was now thoroughly distracted by his semi nakedness. He couldn't help but grin as he feinted towards Jack as he had before, but this time moved backwards as Jack fell into his trap and moved forwards again. Ianto moved quickly and before Jack had a chance to react Ianto had him in a full nelson.

"One...two…three."

Jack stood still, stunned as Ianto counted him out. In one fluid movement Ianto lowered his arms, freeing Jack, and at the same time pulled the other man's braces down his arms.

"All right Ianto. I'll give you that one. But I'm already winning, and you know how I hate to lose."

They started to circle one another again. This time Ianto decided to use Jack's impatience against him. He refused to lead an attack or feint. Sure enough it didn't take Jack long to get frustrated and launch himself at the younger man. Ianto anticipated Jack's move and held his position firm. Distracted as he was, Jack saw the grin on Ianto's face a second before it was too late.

As the captain reached out to grab him Ianto used the other man's momentum, and some secrets he had kept up his sleeve, to flip Jack over his shoulder and onto the mats. Jack landed, surprised, on his back. Before he had a chance to move Ianto was on top of him, straddling him. Ianto pinned Jack's wrists under his knees, immobilising him.

He grinned down at him, holding the look.

"Three." he finally said, a wicked smile playing on his face. Suddenly, belatedly, Jack realised that he had been played. He returned Ianto's smile, relishing in his lover's sneakiness.

Ianto kept Jack pinned to the floor as he started to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt. He was as slow as Jack had been doing his and they both shivered slightly as Ianto's fingers brushed the soft cotton of Jack's undershirt.

As soon as the blue shirt was undone, Ianto rocked back on his heels and stood up, holding out a hand to Jack. Jack used it and once upright threw off his shirt.

They started to circle each other once again, this time Jack was a lot more aware of what Ianto was capable of. Once more Ianto moved towards Jack, and once again Jack moved to intercept him. But, just as he had done before, Ianto moved that little bit quicker. There was a brief struggle, but Jack couldn't find any purchase in Ianto's naked torso whereas Ianto still had plenty of undershirt to grip onto.

Ianto grabbed a handful of Jack's shirt and moved back and sideways quickly. Jack struggled against it, and bent over, trying to twist away, but suddenly found his arms above his head. He straightened up and blinked at Ianto. Ianto's grin, somehow had managed to get even bigger now he was standing there, holding Jack's undershirt triumphantly in his hands.

"How…how did you do that?"

"I am very clever."

As much as Jack loved being surprised by Ianto, and as much as he loved letting the other man win sometimes, Jack's competitive streak took over. Realising that he had been allowed to win his first three holds, he had to make this one count. In fact he had to win the next two. Cheating was the only option left.

Jack didn't waste any time circling his opponent, but went straight for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto's naked torso and for a second, nearly lost his own mind as Ianto's hot skin pressed against his. But clearing his mind, and as Ianto's arms moved instinctively around his own body, Jack lowered his head to Ianto's neck and nipped the tender skin above his pulse. Ianto's body stiffened and Jack continued to tease his neck. Swiping his tongue over the skin, he gently bit again. Ianto gasped and tipped his head back, all thoughts of fighting lost.

Jack smiled and keeping up his assault on Ianto's neck, gently released his lover's arms from around his body. As soon as he was free, Jack spun Ianto around and pulled him into another chokehold, arm only just loose enough around his neck. Ianto gasped and opened his eyes in surprise as Jack's other hand dipped into the front of his trousers. They stood that way for a moment, both of them trying to control their ragged breathing. Jack's hand was close, oh so close, but not close enough. Ianto tried to wriggle in Jack's grasp, anything to feel that hand on his cock, but felt the arm around his neck squeeze a little tighter. He heard Jack give a throaty laugh.

"Did you really think I would give in that easily?" Jack's voice was deep with passion and danger and made Ianto shudder. Jack held Ianto firmly back against his body and Ianto could once again feel Jack's need.

Ianto's breath caught in his throat as Jack removed his hand from his waistband and instead began to undo his belt, button and zip. Jack pulled on the zip moving maddeningly slowly; Ianto was able to feel each vibration as it travelled the length of his hard, eager cock.

Jack removed his another arm from around Ianto's neck and used both hands to push Ianto's trousers off over his hips and onto the floor. Ianto hadn't moved, other than to tremble slightly at the sensations Jack was administering.

Suddenly the heat of Jack's body was gone as he stepped away, putting some distance between them.

Ianto took a deep breath and bent over to finish taking off his trousers. He allowed himself a satisfied smile as he gave Jack a perfect view of his arse, clad only in tight boxer briefs.

Once his trousers had gone the same way as their other clothes, he straightened and turned to look at Jack. They were both flushed now; a sheen of sweat glazed both of their bodies.

"Okay." said Ianto, trying to get control of his breathing. "That's four to you and three to me."

"Looks like I'm going to win then." smirked Jack confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I won't fall for your tricks again."

Jack appeared hurt. "You didn't like it?"

Ianto lowered his eyelids and his voice came out as a soft growl. He took a small step towards Jack.

"Oh, I liked it."

Another step.

"You know what you kissing my neck does to me."

Another step.

"It makes me want you Jack."

Ianto took another step forward as he watched Jack swallow deeply.

"It makes me want you to fuck me Jack."

Another step as Jack's eyelids fluttered.

"It makes me want to feel you deep inside me."

With that Jack moaned and his eyes suddenly snapped open as he realised Ianto was standing right in front of him. With a surprised grunt his legs were suddenly taken from under him and he was flat on his back on the floor again. Ianto straddled him and pinned his arms by his head.

"Do you accept I won this one and I let your hands go so you can touch me, or do I need to count?"

Jack shook his head, his mouth dry. Ianto released his hands then leant over to capture Jack's mouth in a deep kiss. Jack's hands went straight to Ianto's back trying to pull them closer together. He ran them down the smooth skin until they reached the firm, cotton covered arse that he loved so much. He squeezed, eliciting deep moans from both of them. He continued to squeeze and fondle as he felt Ianto's hands slip in between their bodies and reach for his zip.

Jack grinned to himself and released Ianto, pulling away from the kiss. Ianto sat up, confused.

"It's easier like this." said Jack by way of explanation. With a cheeky grin on his face, he laced his fingers together and rested them under his head. Ianto smirked at his laziness for a brief second, before letting his fingers continue their work. He undid the buckle on Jack's belt, undid the fastener at the top of his trousers, then slowly pulled the zipper down.

He was quite unprepared for the mass of dark curls that greeted him, and as he pulled the trousers open, Jack's erect cock sprang forwards. Ianto gave Jack a look of mock indignation.

"You cheated."

Jack just grinned up at him. "No. You just assumed I'd be wearing underwear when you counted clothes."

It was Ianto's turn to smirk now though.

"But that mean's I win. And that means you're mine."

Realisation fluttered across Jack's face. Then he smiled again. Some games were worth loosing.

"Keep your hands were they are and keep your eyes on me."

Jack nodded his understanding as Ianto shuffled back slightly, tugging at Jack's trousers to discard them on the clothes pile. Before he did though, he rifled through the pockets, and was both unsurprised and grateful to find a packet of lube there.

Ianto moved his way back up Jack's body. He covered his lover's lips with his own and used his tongue to explore the other man's mouth until he started to moan. As soon as he heard the moan he moved to Jack's right ear. Jack gasped at the sensations and immediately they stopped and Ianto moved his tongue down to Jack's neck. Jack arched his back into Ianto as his neck was licked, nibbled, sucked; each sensation more pleasurable than the last. Ianto nipped that _one_ place that always drove Jack crazy and he moaned.

As soon as the moan escaped his lips Ianto removed his mouth from Jack's neck and shifted his body down slightly. Jack suddenly caught on. He looked up at Ianto.

"You bastard." he said breathlessly.

Ianto grinned back him. "That's what you get for cheating."

Jack's mind whirled in quandary as Ianto's tongue started to trail its way along his chest and slowly towards a nipple. If he made any noise then Ianto would stop what he was doing and move on. That was bad. But he did appear to be moving downwards to where his weeping cock was aching to be touched. That was good. Ianto had managed to find a game where Jack had ultimate control, but also had to decide how much he wanted to feel Ianto's talented mouth on other parts of his body. It was torture. It was times like this that Jack thought Ianto was pure evil. But by god he liked it.

Knowing that Jack had caught onto his game Ianto made his way slowly to Jack's nipple. He licked it languidly, letting his tongue wander in slow circles around the hard nub. He flicked it gently with his tongue, then covered it, sucking the flesh gently into his mouth. Then without warning he took the sensitive nipple between his teeth and nipped it. The mixture of pleasure and pain was exquisite and unexpected and Jack yelped out his pleasure.

Immediately the sensations stopped and Ianto moved to the next nipple, teasing and playing, grinning at his manipulation of Jack's body, but knowing he wouldn't be able to get him with that particular trick again.

Jack was revelling in the ministrations that Ianto was levelling on his body. Ianto's fingers were doing nothing more than sliding gently over the skin of his chest, sides and thighs, purposefully not doing anything to distract from the beautiful work his mouth was doing.

But as much as Jack was loving the sensations he wanted more. After the little trick that Ianto pulled with his nipple, Jack decided to take some more control. Although nearly getting distracted when Ianto sucked his other nipple into his mouth, Jack allowed a groan to escape his lips to move Ianto on.

Ianto's hands trailed down Jack's body as his tongue snaked a path to Jack's belly button. Jack felt the probing tongue of his lover start to dip in and out and he knew that his skin would be oh so deliciously nibbled in a minute, but he didn't want to wait. He needed Ianto. His cock needed relief, friction, anything. He let a load moan leave his lips.

Ianto, however, wasn't that easily fooled. Upon hearing Jack moan, Ianto lifted himself off Jack and shifted his weight so that he was curled up by Jack's ankles.

"Good god, Ianto no!" said Jack looking up at him in alarm.

"Stay quiet and stay still." came the firm reply.

With a loud groan full of lust, and want and need and frustration and damn well loving it anyway, Jack put his head back onto his now clenched hands and gritted his teeth.

A warm tongue, lips and gentle teeth licked, kissed, caressed and nibbled their way between Jack's ankle and knee, along his calf. This was performed with care to both legs, the left following the right after Jack's moaned interruption.

Ianto turned his attention to the back of Jack's right knee. Knowing how sensitive he was there Ianto was not surprised that he had barely touched him with his tongue before he was forced to move onto the next knee at Jack's strangled gasp. Jack managed to keep control for longer this time and Ianto got to spend a happy minute pressing his tongue into the soft flesh.

Jack thought he was going to explode as Ianto left his knee and moved up one thigh. Jack kept going for as long as he could, luxuriating in the feel of Ianto's mouth on his thigh. But then Ianto's hair brushed against his straining testes and without any control at all, Jack's back had arched a cry had escaped his lips.

Ianto, as maddening as he had been throughout, simply moved over to Jack's other thigh. Jack couldn't bear it for a second longer. As soon as Ianto's lips touched him he let out another heartfelt moan.

Ianto looked at him, knowing, but not caring, his eyes dark with lust. He wanted to feel Jack in his mouth as much as Jack needed him there. And Jack's willingness to give in showed him that he had more than won this particular game.

Ianto wasted no more time. He positioned himself comfortably alongside Jack and with one long lap, licked Jack's cock from root to tip. He paused for a second, looking at Jack expectantly, but Jack remained quiet. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling and his body had gone stiff, but he didn't make a sound. Ianto kept his eyes on him as he flicked his tongue over the slit tasting Jack.

This made the wide open eyes squeeze shut, but still no sound. Unable to control his own need now Ianto took Jack into his mouth, drawing him in as far as he could in one go. Jack's body bucked against him, but he remained silent.

Ianto enjoyed himself. He moved his mouth up and down Jack's length loving the taste and feel of the velvety skin in his mouth. He sucked, licked, flicked his tongue. He hummed, hollowed out his cheeks, swallowed Jack as deep as he could and wallowed in every second.

Jack did everything he could, he bit his lips, dug his fingers into the back of his head, tried to move his body away, but Ianto had a firm grip of his hips and he couldn't even wriggle. Then Ianto did _that_ thing in _that_ place with his tongue and Jack couldn't stand it any more and he let out a load moan. Exactly as he had predicted Ianto stopped immediately and removed his mouth. He grinned up at Jack.

"Well done for lasting that long." he smirked. "Don't move."

Ianto stood and removed his underwear. Jack licked his lips as he watched Ianto's glistening cock spring free. Ianto straddled Jack's hips. Jack couldn't help another moan as their erections brushed together. With some satisfaction he saw Ianto's eyes roll back in his head at this too. Jack licked his lips again in anticipation.

"If you're going to keep licking your lips like that, I can think of a better use for your mouth."

Jack's eyes lit up hungrily and he nodded as Ianto slid up his body. Ianto slipped his hand under Jack's head to lift it and support it. Jack poked out his tongue and lapped at Ianto's cock for just a second before Ianto pushed himself into Jack's eager mouth. Ianto let out a deep guttural groan as Jack moaned around him. Ianto rocked his hips back and forth relishing the feel of Jack's mouth. Jack moaned again, but Ianto didn't care right now, lost in the sensations.

Ianto felt the need for release building in the pit of his stomach and he pulled himself backwards out of Jack's mouth.

Jack gave a disappointed whimper and Ianto moved his body so he could lean in and kiss him.

"I need you now" he breathed into Jack's mouth, by way of comfort. Jack looked into his eyes eagerly, desperately, relieved. Ianto flicked his tongue into Jack's mouth, causing his eyes to roll back and grabbing the sachet of lube quickly prepared himself and Jack. Looking at him for a sign that he was ready, Ianto lifted Jack's hips onto his lap and in one movement pushed himself deep inside his partner. Jack gasped and arched his back, wrapping his legs tightly around Ianto's waist. Ianto pushed inside him again.

"Yes." groaned Jack.

Ianto stilled and the sudden lack of movement caused Jack to look up in alarm.

"Did I say you could speak yet?"

Jack shook his head mutely.

"Okay, so there'll be no more of that then?"

Jack shook his head again.

"Good" said Ianto and pushed himself deep into Jack's body again. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and he bit his lip. Ianto moved slowly, watching Jack trying to keep control of himself and luxuriating in the feel of Jack, hot and tight around him. He kept a firm grip on Jack's hips so that despite his slow movements he could stay deep inside his body.

Ianto felt like he was drowning in the beauty of watching Jack's face; even more expressive than normal as he couldn't make any sounds. Jack's cock was weeping pre-come and Ianto knew it wouldn't be long. Even the thought of that brought Ianto closer to the edge.

Ianto changed position slightly and thrust hard again, hitting that sweet spot inside Jack. He watched as Jack's eyes and mouth shot open in the ecstasy of the sensation, but he remained quiet. Ianto pushed hard against that spot again; once, twice, three times. He could feel Jack's muscles tightening around him and could see Jack's throbbing cock preparing to come.

He quickened his pace, pushing hard into the other man's body.

"Now Jack. Come. Scream for me."

Ianto only managed to make out the words "fuck", "yes" and "Ianto" from the gibberish that spilled from Jack's mouth before his own cries of ecstasy mingled with those of his lover in the echoy chamber.

_**AN**__ – Okaaay…Don't think I have ever written a smut chappie that long…guess it took the boys a while to get properly started. _

_I hope you think it was worth the wait! Reviews, as always, are loved._

_Jooles_


End file.
